1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which can reduce a unit cost and prevent deterioration of picture quality caused by unfilled pixel cells.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device controls an optical transmission ratio of liquid crystal molecules by using an electric field applied thereto, to thereby display desired images. For this, the liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal panel having liquid crystals between two glass substrates, a plurality of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix configuration, and switching devices to respectively change signals supplied to the liquid crystal cells; a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel; and a backlight unit for directing light onto the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, the number of signal lines or the number of circuit components included in the liquid crystal panel are decreased to realize thinness and rightness in the liquid crystal display device, as well as low fabrication cost in the liquid crystal display device. For example, Korean patent publication No. 10-2003-0039972 discloses a flexible printed circuit and a liquid crystal display device having no gate printed circuit board, which can reduce the panel size and the fabrication cost of the liquid crystal display device.
However, because a plurality of data and gate driver integrated circuits, and data printed circuit boards, and the like are provided, the flexible printed circuit and the liquid crystal display device having no gate printed circuit board have problems in that the reduction of the size and the production cost is limited, and power consumption is high.